


Sixth Sense

by AmethystBeloved



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Casual car hook up, Internal Thoughts, M/M, What Hands Do, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed Tristan against the car and kissed him. Tristan didn’t seem as shocked as he thought he would be. They kissed roughly, their hands tangled with each other. At some point Tristan’s hand found the handle of the door and fell into the backseat together." Continuation of What Hands Do, by FecklessChaff, ch 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetchachkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Hands Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517766) by [violetchachkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii). 



The back of Dougie’s beat up car wasn’t the most picturesque sight for a reconciliation, but neither boy cared. Their eyes were closed and they both let their other senses take over. The sound of wet, sloppy kisses permeated the air while they were desperately catching up for loss time. Miles was once again surrounded with the smell of Tristan’s cologne: Versace Man. It was a scent that he could never forget, and he was delighted to be immersed in it once more. Their shirts flew off like magic and nimble fingers travelled over smooth skin with kisses frantically covering every inch of the exposed skin that still hadn’t lost its divine taste even after all the time apart. 

But for both boys, there was another sense that overpowered the rest.

For Miles, it was his protectiveness over Tristan. The feeling itself wasn’t anything new. It was already a significant part of who he was as a person courtesy of his role as the older brother to the twins. From being ready to pulverize the grade ten boy who kissed his sister in a heartbeat to trying to calm Hunter down from that time he exploded in the classroom, he was always doing his best to look out for his siblings. Tristan was no exception. Ever since Miles learnt from his mistake of bullying the boy in Paris, he made a complete one eighty and started looking out for him instead. Maybe they became close during basketball because a part of him was afraid that one of their teammates would hassle Tristan for being gay. He would have never have figured that it was their English teacher who would manipulate this boy and hurt him on levels that were way worse than any homophobic comment from a mindless jock. Tristan had taken another trip down the rabbit’s hole with the drugs, and Miles barely caught him in time. Now he was physically in his grip and he was not letting him go. His arms circled Tristan’s torso and he squeezed him in a tight hug while he was busy marking his neck. Miles wanted the world to know that Tristan was safe, and he was under his protection. 

For Tristan, it was the sense of coming back to a place were he was at his lowest and reclaim the power back. He was inspired by Zoë who bravely wore the notorious hot pink bikini that she was assaulted in at that horrible party. Of course if he were in her shoes, he would have burnt the god-forsaken thing. But she surprised him by powering through the traumatic experience, and rather than leaving the article of clothing as a reminder of the awful experience, it now served as a symbol of overcoming her adversity and landing those two creeps in the slammer. Now it was Tristan’s turn. He was on the road to recovery, and rather than avoiding certain locations like the plague, it was his turn to turn things around. Dougie’s car would no longer be the spot where he was so desperate for the addiction to end that he nearly took his own life. The loaded question of whether or not it was wise to jump back into a relationship with Degrassi’s mysterious playboy would have to be left for another day. At the moment he was more interested with the way that Miles was lifting him high enough to allow himself to wrap his legs around his waist and roughly grind against him. Tristan didn’t have to think twice before matching his movements with just as much vigour. 

As much as they knew that Dougie’s car was the safest place for them to be in order to not be bothered since the owner himself was in no condition to drive, they also knew that Miles’ mother was going to start getting worried. Plus, it was important to get cleaned up before she laid eyes on his bloody knuckles.

“Come back to my place,” he whispered to Tristan before nipping his earlobe. “And we’ll finish what we started.”

Tristan was not going to disagree.


End file.
